Daywalkers
by liliaeth
Summary: Xander gets in trouble with a new kind of vampire, one that doesn't fear the light of day
1. Default Chapter

**Subject**: Daywalkers  
**Author**: Lore Krajsman  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Summary:** Buffy faces a new set of vampires called Daywalkers.  
**Category:** Crossover between Buffy and 'My best friend's a vampire'  
**Pairing**: Xander/Anya, Willow/Tara, Buffy/Riley  
**E-mail:** lilith93@hotmail.com  
**Archive?**: anywhere you want  
**Notes**: this story is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire slayer and the eighties movie 'my best friend is a vampire.' In that movie a teenager called Jeremy Capello gets turned into a vampire. With the help of his girlfriend Darla, his best friend Ralph and his vampire mentor Modoc he then gets to deal with a vampire hunter.  
Vampires from this variety can stand daylight, are vulnerable to garlic, crosses, holy water (holy objects) and stakes. They can shape shift into wolves, dogs, birds,... They are invulnerable to guns (they just shake it of ), can fly and are super strong.

It was about eight o' clock and Darla had to walk home on her own. She had a big smile on her face, thinking about her boyfriend, scratch that her fiancé who'd be in town later that evening. Her books had started to feel heavy minutes before when she'd been forced to leave her car at the campus. The distance might not be all that far, but she still didn't like walking on the street this late. She wasn't sure, but she kept having that feeling in the back of her head that something was wrong. She looked back, almost laughing at her own paranoia. There was nothing there. Still, she halted in front of a window stall to determine if someone was following her or not. No one. She freed a breath she hadn't even known she was holding in and turned away, only to bump into a man. Her books fell on the ground.

Vampire. she thought. She took another quick peek to check it out. No mirror image whatsoever. Damn. 

"Uhm ..." she wasn't sure what to say. "Sorry I hadn't seen you." Now that wasn't really the right thing to say either. She knelt down to pick up her books . 

"Now now. No reason to go." The mans smile went about as far as his skin. It sent shivers down her spine. Not all vampires were nice, Jeremy had warned her about that. 

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go." The vampire moved in her path. She threw the books at his face, hoping against hope that she could get away. The vampire grabbed her before she got a few feet away. Why oh why hadn't she taken her cross with her. Then she remembered, she hadn't wanted to make Jeremy uncomfortable when she'd see him.

Her last thoughts as the vampire killed her were of Jeremy and the way he looked in the moonlight. "I'm sorry." Darla muttered with her last breath while her hand hit the ground. A fine silver ring fell of her hand, hitting the ground.

To be continued


	2. 

Part one

Jeremy was nodding off in his seat. A hard feat to do considering that his best friend Ralph was driving the van. But Jeremy was used to the guys way of handling a car. He almost instinctively stopped a box before it fell down on his head. He smiled thinking about Darla who would be waiting for them at her place. The moment he'd heard of the exchange programme he'd taken the opportunity to inscribe. There was no way he would miss his chance to actually spend three months at the same college Darla was at. Ralph had just decided to follow him. Best friends and all. Not to mention that almost every woman on campus in New York had already slapped him in the face or been warned off about him.

Jeremy knew Ralph wasn't all that bad. He just didn't know how to behave properly. His eyes still closed he pulled a small can out of the bag standing next to him. He pretended not to notice how Ralph quickly looked away as he drank the pigs blood. Even two years hadn't given him enough time to get used to having a vampire for a best friend. He placed the can in the holder in front of him, wiping a last drop of blood from his lips with his tongue. Ralph swallowed deeply.

The young vampire reset his sunglasses and pulled his coat further over himself. The sunlight really didn't agree with him, even if it didn't kill him. Suddenly the car shocked as Ralph narrowly avoided hitting something . Jeremy looked back at a welcome board that had been near flattened to the ground. He could barely make out a name.

"Sunnydale."

"Don't fret on it Count Capello. You'll be with Darla in no time."

"Ralph!" Jeremy sighed. Wouldn't Ralph ever get tired of that nickname? It had been funny the first ten times, but it had easily degraded into the tiresome.

Darla, she'd been in the dreams he'd had before turning into a vampire. The weird dreams. She was probably the first girl he'd ever really loved and she was going to marry him. They'd have kids and then he'd turn her so they could share centuries instead of just a few meager decades.  
"That better not be my neck you're thinking of, pal."  
Jeremy turned to his best friend, smiling teasingly before turning away again.

****

Xander had just left Anya's place when he almost stumbled over the body. Even after all he'd seen, the sight was still unsettling. Cold shivers coursed through him. He kneeled down next to the body. It belonged to a young woman of about his own age. The signs were obvious, a vampire attack.

He kept muttering oh my God while stepping away from the body. What if she'd been turned, he was to young to end up as vampire food. It was then that someone left the building in front of him. He was about to say something, tell the man what had happened, but the guy started screaming. "Murderer." Xander backed of, turned around and ran off.

to be continued


	3. 

Part two

Jeremy sat down in shock. The cop had just told him and Ralph that Darla's body had been found. His heart would have stood still at that moment, if not for the fact that he was a vampire and it didn't beat anyway.

"I'm sorry mister Capello, but I have to ask this. Did your fiancée have any enemies, anyone who wanted her death."

Jeremy just looked down. Who would want Darla dead. His lovely Darla with her deep brown eyes and unconventional ways.

"There is one bit of good news though."   
The young vampire immediately looked up at that.   
"We may have a suspect."

"Who?" The cold tone in his voice was devastating.

"A black haired Caucasian male was seen running away from miss Blake's body. The entire police force is on the look out for him."

Ralph threw the cop a warning look It wouldn't be a good idea to tell Jeremy to much about the guy. The young vampire could decide to go after the guy himself. Damn why did this have to happen now. The cop seemed to get the message and quieted down almost instantly.  
Ralph put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Jeremy?"

"Not now." Before his eyes the vampire disappeared in a cloud of fog. Leaving his best friend muttering about what he was supposed to do now.

****

Xander came running into his basement.  
"Oh man. This isn't happening." He quickly grabbed for some of his stuff. "this just can't be happening to me." Not really thinking he took another shirt and stuffed it in a sport bag.

"Giles or Buffy or anyone, they'll know what to do. They have to know." He left without looking back. His room a mess.

Jeremy appeared moments later. He'd followed the smell that had been hanging near the murder scene. Not sure what he'd find, but hoping to find at least a clue. He didn't really look around. All he did was stand there, letting the feeling of the room enter him. It's smell, something just felt wrong. There was some kind of scent that didn't belong, something ... odd.

Suddenly the scent increased. Jeremy ducked back as a young blond teenager entered the room. The girls firs reaction as she saw the mess was to scream, she didn't though and just said: 'What the hell." Then she saw someone standing in the back. "What?"

Her food touched something on the ground, a pocket version of the kama sutra that had been hidden under the clothing spread across the floor. She knelt to pick it up when she noticed him.  
The Daywalker didn't know what was wrong with the girl, but he'd rather not wait long enough to find out. He tried to get out, but she was blocking the doorway.  
Instinctively he allowed his fangs to show and his eyes to shine golden.  
As Anya screamed he ran past her. Taking up speed and jumping up in the air. Anything to get away from that weird screeching sensation.

*****

Anya was a wreck by the time she got to Giles'. Screaming and sobbing about Xander and some kind of monster. Willow and Tara were sitting on the ground while Buffy was sharpening one of her stakes. Buffy jumped up the instant she heard Xanders name.

"What's wrong?"

"I was at Xander's and some guy was in his room. Some guy with fangs."

"A vampire?" Tara brought out.

"In broad daylight?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think so. He didn't look like a vamp. There were no ridges on his head. Just the fangs and eyes."

"And he was in Xanders room."

"But where's Xander."

"Present and accounted for." All looked up at the direction of the voice.

"Xander." Anya jumped at her boyfriend and hugged him. Then she slapped him.

"Where were you. I thought you were eaten or something?"

Xander brushed over his face, pulling her closer to him and caressing her hair.  
"I'm sorry, but I just didn't know...  
Eaten? Why that. I know I'm delicious but " before Xander could continue Buffy started laughing. 

"We're just glad you're still around. Now never go missing again. You hear me."

"Sure." A big grin showed up on his face. "So if I went missing you guys would miss me? Makes me think about something." He looked at the four woman winkingly.

Willow blushed a bit and sat closer to Tara who brushed through her hair. Trying to help her relax and unconsciously showing her property-claims. Buffy didn't bother to give an answer and Anya just glared at him.

"That better not be anyone but me you're thinking of. You're my orgasm-buddy. The others can find their own."

******

Jeremy landed in a dark back alley. There was a bar in front of him. Its name seemed familiar.  
'Willie's' Oh yes, the local blood supplier. Not highly recommended by the Guide, but still the only one in the immediate area. He was careful as he entered, ignoring the looks turned to him.  
Most of the customers, even the ones that looked human had a weird smell surrounding them. This wasn't anything like the butchers he was used to frequenting. Was there any kind of protocol he was supposed to adhere to?

He looked up when a blond spiky haired demon vamp entered the place from the back. Jeremy followed him with his eyes up to the bar as the vampire ordered his blood. A scruffy looking man took some bags from under the counter.

Jeremy nodded to himself and came up. He quickly ordered a few pounds of pigs blood. The other vampire looked at him in disdain.

"Can't handle your liquor Daywalker?"

Jeremy didn't look up as he tested the blood.  
"What buisness is that of yours?"

"Oh nothing, just ... interested."

The bartender snuffed at that.  
"As if you've got much to say Spike. Hanging out with the Slayer and all ..."

"That's business." The vampire seemed to get both angry and hurt at the words, he looked at the bartender and a feeling of pain seemed to hit him like a bat.

The human grinned at the sight of it. "You've lost your toughness, haven't you Spike. Poor old Willie here got himself defanged. Can't even hurt a rabbit anymore."

The vampires face contorted into its demonic visage but the bartender didn't shriek back. Jeremy didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but he didn't think he really wanted to find out.

In the end the demonbreed grabbed his head in pain, giving the bartender a mean look before taking his blood and leaving. Jeremy stared after him for a second, wondering about the other, before concentrating on his own food. He dipped his finger in the thick red liquid, testing it, just to be sure there was nothing wrong with it.  
The bartender seemed to be getting impatient.  
"Need anything else?"  
  
Jeremy shivered under the others cold eyes. If it weren't because he really needed the blood, he didn't think he'd come here again. But he did, if not to survive, then to keep from going crazy. He made a hasty order to get more blood, deciding to find a better spot for further purchase in the near future. He was heaving his two bags outside and had his hands on the door when it shot open and the demon coming in pushed him to the ground. He looked at the thing and immediately decided to apologize, even though he'd been the one to be wronged.

He couldn't even get a single word stammered out before the chaos demon grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the wall on the other side of the room. He looked up, smelling his blood sipping on the ground. His face turned from its human form to its slightly less human enraged Daywalker-look. His eyes turned red, his fangs erupted from his mouth and a small set of claws appeared on his hands. Most of the other demons pitied him for starting a fight with a chaos demon, if they didn't ignore him that is. They shouldn't have.

The fight took less than a minute. The remains of the chaos demon were splattered across the room. A few heaps of dust, vampires that hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough, could be found all around. The demons with a heartbeat almost felt theirs stand still and most of them ran off. Without paying. The lesson tended to be learned very quickly, now if only they didn't forget it. An angry Daywalker is never a pretty sight.

Willie shivered as he saw the prowling vampire look out for another target. He hid, trying to avoid any kind of contact, terrified to be next. The Daywalker just ignored him and left. The bartender started sobbing as soon as the door slammed shut.

To be continued


	4. 

**Part Three**  


Spike watched the proceedings, almost grinnicking to see the big antlered demon humiliated like that. He'd only just returned to the bar after seeing the demon get in. Anything to get a good fight and a chance to get even with one of those chaos demons for stealing his Dru away from him. That was the main reason he was here, defanged, useless, harmless.

He would never have guessed that a Daywalker could be that powerful. They were the laughingstock of the demon world after all. Vampires that didn't want to harm anyone.  
Ridiculous.  
But to see one like this, this magnificently dangerous, Spike could finally see why the first Daywalkers had attempted the spell. If even a young one like that was this powerful, how strong would an old one of their kind be.

He whistled as he left the area, up to his nice old crypt near to the university. Now that those damn commando's were out of his way, he might finally get some peace there.

Daywalkers.

Now what could that information gain him. He grinned at the idea.

*******

Ralph had been pacing the floor of the room for several hours now. First to one end, then to the other. Where was that damn vamp. He almost yelled when he heard someone knocking on the door. Couldn't they leave a man some peace while he was getting worried to death over his damn undead roommate.  
He wanted to yell enter, but then he remembered Jeremy's advice. Never invite anyone in, if they can't come in on their own, no reason to give them an invite. Just open the door, no more. He'd been saying that ever since he'd first found out about the others. The other vampires, the dead variety. As nice as Jeremy's kind might be, the others were monsters through and through.

He went up to the door and yanked it open, right at the face of a young redhead.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Willow, that's Tara, we thought we'd come say hi to our new neighbors."

Ralph grinned when he saw the two of them. This burb was looking better every moment.

"Hi, I'm Ralph." He stepped backwards, allowing them the chance to come in. They hesitated a second and entered the door. "Sorry, I was just installing my stuff and my roommate is missing."  
Well really the only thing he'd installed was the big wardrobe mirror next to the door. But still. It never harmed to know which visitors followed a liquid diet. No more dates with vampires where he was concerned. And Capello could go to hell if he dared complain.

*********

Willow sat down on the bed in one end of the room while Ralph took up a chair and opened it up. Taking the railing in the front. This guy had to either know something, or he was just a nutcase. First that big mirror, not allowing anyone in. But why was there garlic hanging at the window. They talked small talk for a while and she started to get uncomfortable, the way he kept looking at her chest.

She was just about to get up when they heard a key in the lock.  
"Capello. You all right?" Willow nearly froze when she saw him come in, there was no reflection of any kind, but it was still daylight. Then she noticed the purple blood at his mouth.  
"Jeremy what happened?"  
"Nothing."

He ignored his guests and headed straight up to the small fridge in the right corner. The side where she and Tara were sitting. He opened its door and placed two bags inside.  
"Hey Capello, mind marking that stuff. I've got no intention to end up on your diet."  
The newcomer gave him a strange look.  
"Damn it, what's wrong?"

It was then that the young vampires rage broke out.  
"What do you think is wrong? Darla's dead."

"There's nothing you can do."

"I can avenge her." Then as if he still hadn't noticed their guests.  
"I am going to enjoy draining the last drop of blood out of their dead carcasses for this. That's what I'm going to do."

Ralph seemed to back of at that.  
"Jer?"  
The vampire looked up and saw the girls.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at them.  
They didn't immediately move out. His eyes turned golden and his fangs came out.  
"Get the hell out of here now!"

Willow grabbed Tara's wrist ready to pull her along.  
She couldn't believe it when she heard the vampire start crying inside.

To be continued


	5. 

**Part Four**

"Vvvvv..."

The two girls came running into Buffy's room. The Slayer looked up and was immediately ready to act.  
"What's wrong?"

"Vvvvampire ..."

"Where?" She pulled out a stake.

"Room next to us."

"A vampire? Killing in broad daylight?

"No ... He's living right next to us."  
Willow finally relaxed a bit and sat down on the bed. She still breathed heavily.   
"This guy, Ralph's roommate ... he came in and ... he had no reflection. Really. There was this big mirror and he had no reflection, like if he weren't there."

"Did he try and harm anyone."

"No, not really. He put something in the fridge and then he told us to leave. He seemed upset because someone he knew was dead."

"Are vampires supposed to get upset because of something like that?"

Buffy wasn't sure. Where they? Some of them were sometimes, but they were more angry, enraged than truly sad. Or not?  
She wasn't sure what to think anymore.  
Vampires with emotion, what's next vampire cops?

"Did he know you knew what he was?"

"I'm not sure. His roommate knew. That was obvious."

"Was he?"

Willow nodded 'no'. Ralph had been a bit egocentric, but he'd had a mirror image. Maybe he just worked for the vampire, thinking it better than losing his own blood. She hoped it wasn't that. She'd rather think the guy was either forced or fooled into it, than to think any human that kind of traitor against his own race. Buffy listened ears wide open as Willow described the vampire. They had to warn Giles, maybe the old Watcher could tell them what was going on. She prayed that it wasn't something like the Gem of Amara again.

To be continued


	6. 

**Part Five**

Night set and Xander hurried home after work. His car had broken down at the worst point possible and he tried to get home before running into anything dangerous. He was trembling slightly, his eyes darting around. His foot cracked a twig that had blown on the path The sound of it echoes through the shades of the park.

He froze, hoping nobody had heard him. It was starting to feel a tad bit chilly to him and he closed the last button of his jacket. Careful for any sound or movement he proceeded, praying to stay safe. Was he getting paranoid here? Or were there really footsteps sounding in the background. He wasn't sure which would be the worst. What the hell was behind him?

*******

"A Daywalker?" What's a Daywalker?" Buffy held Spike up against the wall. His feet barely touched the floor.

"They're vampires." Spike snorted in disgust at Giles words.  
"Well they are, sort of."

"They're bloody idiots, that's what they are. Way to soft and cuddly. You'd like them."   
The vampire chuckled as if in afterthought, making clear this wasn't a compliment.

"Sweet?" Giles took off his glasses for a second, wondering.

"They don't kill. They're bloody ridiculous."

"Giles?"

"The Council has little or no knowledge about them. The Slayer is usually sent to those locations with the worst demonic infestation. Daywalkers tend to avoid those places."

"Great G-man, useful as ever."

"Buffy!" The stodgy ex-Watcher nearly spat out in indignation. "Look here ..."

Spike considered letting them squabble some longer, but got tired of it.  
"They're immune to sunlight. Amongst others. If it weren't for that damn conscience of theirs they'd be the most powerful vampires around. But with it ... They won't even drink human blood. "

Buffy didn't believe it. "But they're vampires? How can they have a conscience?"

"Word is, they're souled."

********

Xander turned up, searching for any sign of whatever was behind him.

"Murderer." The word was whispered so low, it could have been confused with the wind. Xander knew better though, he started running.

"Murderer!" The word came from the front of him. It was louder this time.

"I'm not." he tried to defend himself. 

A shape appeared before him, as if formed out of the wind. It Quickly took a more solid shape.   
"You killed her! I could smell you all over her."  
Xander no longer bothered trying to deny the claims, he just ran, but the other grabbed him before he could get away.

"It wasn't me." he tried as the others face changed, his eyes turning inhumanly yellow.

"Then who? Why would someone kill her, can you tell me that?"

"A vampire." Xander tried, pulling up a last hope.

"You're lying!"

"No." Xander faced him, trying to show he was telling the truth.   
"She was bitten for crying out loud. All the blood was out of her when I found her."  
The other looked at him, not sure if he was willing to believe him.  
"I didn't do it."

To be continued


	7. 

**Part six**

Jeremy kicked the door in, light flooding in the room. The other man stayed behind him, overly careful. But then again, he knew what they were dealing with. Jeremy didn't, not really. He wondered how much this Xander Harris really knew.

Some of the vampires inside spooked up when the light hit the room. One of them tried to put out his burning hand, it didn't seem to help much. The young vampire took a deep breath. Sniffing for any kind of trace of Darla's murderer. It was there.

"Darla."

He didn't bother hiding his nature, showing both fangs and glowing eyes.

********

The door of Ralph's room didn't put up much more resistance as Buffy broke it in. Ralph stared up at the sound of it falling in. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he tried, she didn't give him the chance to continue and grabbed his collar, pulling her towards him.

"I'm the girl that's gonna kick your but." she hissed in his ear.

Ralph stared at the smallish blond, stunned as hell. Sure he'd had fantasies about strong women, but this was exaggerating it a bit.

"What for?  
I haven't even dated since I got here."

She slapped him in the face.  
"What do you think you're doing, helping that vampire like that.? What is he giving you for it? A chance at girls, your life?

"Vampire?" he stammered. 'oh god Jeremy.' Then it hit him, the mirror, those girls, 'Capello's gonna kill me for this.' 

"Vampires are myths, stories." he tried.

She didn't take it. "You and I both know that's a lie. The truth pal, now."

"He isn't harming anyone."

"Yeah right, the harmless vampire."

"He's a living vampire, a Daywalker. They don't kill people." The words were spoken in desperation.

*******

Jeremy stared at the dust heaps on the floor. They were barely noticeable amidst the normal dust. Darla's death was avenged. Somehow he had expected more out of it. Some kind of resolution ... He wasn't sure what he'd expected. But not this. 

He shivered, thinking about the vampires he'd just dusted. They hadn't even been doing anything, just sleeping, hiding from the sunlight. Xander treated it so casual, as if their deaths were meaningless. Just another vampire. But what about him. He was a vampire.

The young Daywalker kneeled down and brushed his fingers through the dust. 

To be continued 


End file.
